AMODIO
by Comodin
Summary: Poesías creadas como si fueran pensamientos, reflexiones y/o recuerdos de Draco y Harry. SLASH, Drarry. Es lo primero que publico así que no es una genialidad. Igual sería muy feliz si entran y le dan una oportunidad...
1. Chapter 1

Título: **AMODIO**

Autora (con orgullo): **COMODÍN**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son total y claramente propiedad de la genia de** J. K. Rowling**. Yo lo único que hago es pedírselos, algo así como prestados, para mi loquísima inspiración... jaja! :D

Advertencias Temática **slash**, es decir chico y chico. A quien no le guste no lea, que mire arriba, va a ver una flecha para retroceder...

Bueno, en realidad ésto no es una historia, simplemente me imaginé en la piel de Draco o Harry ya como una pareja, osea, me inspiré en una relación entre ellos dos y de ahí surgieron estas locuras con forma de poesías...

Espero, de verdad, que te agraden...

Bien, ojalá te guste y no me quieras matar... jaja!

A leer se ha dicho...

**AMODIO I**

Es totalmente extraño

Cómo nos encontramos ahora,

Tú estás en el baño

Después de una intensa hora

Donde se agitó tu respiración,

Donde me recorrieron tus manos,

Y entendimos de esta situación

Que tanto rencor fue en vano.

¡Ah! Gastamos tantos años

En un absurdo odio,

Y lo hicimos de tal tamaño

Que ser enemigos era obvio.

Pero ahora nos amamos

Y es algo tan desconcertante,

Si bien cada vez que nos miramos

Hay una mirada desafiante

Ésta ya no es de enojo,

Sino que es la pura pasión,

Me siento como tu antojo

Y vamos a tu habitación;

Y allí me atacas sin piedad,

Aunque sé que esto es amor,

Me besas con agresividad

Y siento sobre mí tu calor.

¡Cuántos años siendo tan necios!

¡Fui tan idiota en el ayer

Cuando gritaba tu nombre con desprecio

Y hoy lo gimo de placer!

¡Uh! ¿Qué les pareció? Si quieren me lo dicen en un review...

Y les dejo una pregunta por si alguien desea responderla: ¿Desde el punto de vista de quién creen que está escrita la poesía? ¿Desde el pensamiento de nuestro adorado Harry o de nuestro amado Draco?

Ojalá alguien quiera darme su opinión... Y Gracias!

Besos... Chau...


	2. Chapter 2

Título: **AMODIO**

Autora: **Comodín**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son total y claramente propiedad de la genia de **J.****K.****Rowling**.

Advertencias: Temática **slash**, es decir chico y chico. A quien no le guste no lea.

Ok… esta es una poesía basada en la pre existencia de una relación amorosa entre Draco y Harry…

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**AMODIO II**

Del amor al odio hay un solo paso,

Pero del odio al amor también,

Ese último es nuestro caso

¡Y el cambio se siente tan bien!

Antes, entre los dos había un odio

Con el que nos atacábamos sin parar

Y, hoy, somos algo así como novios

Y a tu cama nos vamos a matar.

Ahora que somos un poco adultos

Nos reímos de esos adolescentes

Que sólo sabían gritar insultos

Y varias frases hirientes;

Pero eso quedo atrás,

Sobre todo cuando en tu habitación

Nuestros cuerpos tiemblan al compás

Y nos retorcemos de pasión.

Y pensar que odiaba esa boca

Que destilaba veneno a mi persona,

Y hoy, aunque a veces no me toca,

Mi cuerpo, ansiando, reacciona

Y reclamo en mí tu presencia,

Te deseo intensamente en mi interior,

Y abandonamos la conciencia

Durante nuestro acto de amor.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Gracias a todos los que aunque no comenten leen este fic.

Un agradecimiento especial a Anita1997, con tu review me diste ánimos para continuar. Un fuerte abrazo! ;)

Besos a todos! :D

Bye…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! :)

Estoy acá de vuelta… Intentando distraerme del calor que hace y la falta de agua que hay en mi barrio… jajaja!

Les dejó esta poesía que es media rara pero nació así, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Jajaja!

Ésta es la favorita de mi hermanita… Espero que les guste…

Como siempre está basada en un **Drarry**, y como todos sabemos Draco y Harry pertenecen a **J. ****K. ****Rowling**.

-oOo-ooo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**AMODIO III**

- ¡Idiota! ¡Tarado!

¡Salí de mi vista!

- Quedate a mi lado,

La cama está lista.

- ¡Maldito pendejo!

¡Te quiero matar!

- Ya no me manejo.

¡Te quiero besar!

- ¡Te odio todavía!

¡Te odio hasta rabiar!

- Necesito tu compañía,

Te quiero contemplar.

Ver tu pelo alborotado

Y tu cuerpo desnudo,

Me he enamorado

Y ni el odio pudo

Evitar esta locura,

Eliminar nuestra pasión,

Me sujeto a tu cintura

Y dejamos la razón.

¿Cómo de nuestra rivalidad

Nació este amorío?

¿Cómo me das tranquilidad

Si todo ésto es un lío?

No sé qué entender,

Menos cuando te veo dormido,

Cambié odio por placer

Y no me he arrepentido.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

Terminó… jajaja!

¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría saberlo a través de sus comentarios…

Muchas gracias a Anita1997, Navylin y arita…

Y muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí…

Feliz Navidad!

Muchos besos!


End file.
